Abigail
by bluefuzzykiwi
Summary: Carlisle had a daughter named Abigail. She has not seen her father since he was turned. He put her up for adoption and she was bitten 2 months later. this is set after bella is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own these characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1

Abigail POV

After what seemed like forever I had finally finished searching in Europe for my father, Carlisle Cullen. I only know this because I am the most powerful vampire in the world and can get anyone even the Volturi to talk. So I got some information that he was in America. Last I heard he was in San Francisco, so I will start there. I haven't seen my father since the day I presume he was bitten. Two months later I was bitten. So, I am now in California. I have searched all the hospitals in the state. He is nowhere to be found. So, apparently I just missed them. I miss my father so much I just want to talk he was the most insightful person and the best person to be around. After checking most states I finally went to this small town in Washington. I enrolled myself in a high school called Forks High under the fake name of Melanie. So my first day, everyone was whispering about how hot I was and if I would go out with any of the guys. The girls were all jealous about how all the guys were staring at me. This is the time where I love being the most powerful vampire in the world, because I have all the special powers in the world. I can read minds, change my appearance, see the future, block any power, and many other things. Finally it was time for lunch, the smell hit me so hard I was almost knocked over. The smell of vampires. All say I had been hearing whispers about if I was related to the Cullens. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw them. While going around the world I changed my appearance, but in Forks I went with my true one. I have blonde hair, skinny frame, topaz eyes (they used to be blue), to make matters short I look like the girl version of Carlisle. So when the Cullens saw me I heard their thoughts they were wondering about me, so knowing me I decided to pay their table a visit. I walked up and introduced my self as Melanie.

"We know your name but who are you" said Edward

I answered by saying "A vegetarian what are you?"

They knew by my eye color but I couldn't stop myself. The one named Emmett laughed hard. Bella got up and got a chair for me. These were the first acts of kindness someone had showed me in over a century. I told them so, and they said that I must not be in very good company.

I said "I travel alone well I have a kitten if that counts, but I am looking for my father so I don't have time for a mate."

They were all shocked. Then Jasper the quiet one but I could tell that he wanted to talk so I asked him what was going on with him and if he wanted to add to the conversation. Thank god he and Rose (earlier she said that I could call her that right about when I got Emmett to smile) cracked a smile, and added shouldn't my father be dead if I was centuries of years old. I laughed and said that my father was turned before I was, and that I had been looking for him since the day I was bitten. They all got confused and I asked if there was somewhere that we could talk without prying ears. They all answered at the same time that there was. So I walked out to my precious dark blue 911 turbo porche. Everyone gaped and said that Alice had the same car in canary yellow. So after we all got settled into our respective cars. I followed them to a white house. We all went inside and I met Esme Cullen that I heard was Carlisle's mate, I now knew I had the right coven. I was nervous all of the sudden and they all asked me what was wrong. Of course I said nothing. They didn't believe me for a second but let it go for now. So I continued my stalling Finally, Rose had enough and bluntly asked me when I was going to start my story. I answered by telling her when Carlisle came home. I had lost track of time and all of the sudden the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own the Twilight characters

I am getting discouraged no one has reviewed I wont give up this story but please start reviewing so that I know that someone likes the story thank you for reading so lets get back to the story.

_I had lost track of time and all of the sudden the door opened._

Chapter 2

In walked the man that I had been looking for, for the past few centuries. I had imagined this for so long, but I was frozen to where I was. I could not believe that I had finally found him. I went rigid and everyone who knew that I was there was staring wondering why I had suddenly gone still. Finally Emmett asked Melanie why are you being like a statue.

Then I said, "I haven't been totally truthful with you all, my name really isn't Melanie that is my fake name. My real name is Abigail."

Jasper then asked why I had lied to them about my name. I told them that my father's last name was Cullen and so I needed to make sure that it wasn't the same coven.

Edward finally got what I was trying to say and asked what my father's name was.

I said, "Edward why do you want to know?"

Carlisle had snuck up and was listening at the door and using one of my powers I blocked Edward from his mind, but did not block him from mine.

Edward answered with another question, "Why won't you tell us?"

I gave in and said, "My birth name was Abigail Cullen, and my mother died giving birth to me so it was just my father and I. I am from the 16th century. A starving vampire bit my father and I was left to fend for myself.  
Esme exclaimed, "You poor thing when were you bitten"

I answered, "I was bitten 2 months after because I had met these vampires who said my blood smelled like lavender. I didn't understand that until they said blood. My father took after his father who was determined to shed the world of evil. I heard Carlisle's thoughts his were so jumbled up I could barely understand them. They were like _could it be her? NO!!! I let her go to save her it couldn't be, I saw her tombstone.  
_I could not believe that it was the same person he always seemed so calm but he did say that I was his baby girl and no one could take away that bond. I then realized everyone was waiting on the rest of my story.

So I continued. So I told them that in was bitten by some vampires by the names of James and Victoria. Bella and Edward seemed to flinch and I read their minds and found out that those evil people hurt both of them. I told them that I was sorry for what James and Victoria had done, and everyone stared at me or listen intently in Carlisle's case.

They asked how I knew. Of course, I said that I could read minds and that I had many other powers. I had enough power to take over the Volturi if I wanted to, but I don't feel like it.

Edward finally got that I was trying to distract them from his earlier question and said "Abigail you never told us your father's name."

I sighed, "I had hoped you all would have forgot that question when I was telling you about my past."

Jasper asked, "Why don't you want us to know your father's name, we could help you find him and I have a question what is your profession, you never told us and you have to have one otherwise you wouldn't have the money to travel around looking for him."

Esme scolded Jasper saying that was rude, but I said I didn't mind and that I was a professional singer. Rose gasped in shock at that I wondered why, but then she said to her self why didn't she notice it before and I finally caught on because apparently all of the Cullens were fans of my music and she asked me out loud if I was Marissa and I said yes and everything went wild.

I made out that I was their favorite singer and a lot of other compliments.

And Edward being Edward said that I still hadn't told them my father's name and I said that I was trying to stall with that.

He said well tell us we all are curious now.

Finally with one word everything went chaotic, "Carlisle"


End file.
